Roman Army
The Roman Army is the vast and efficient military force of the Roman Empire. It is divided into Legions of approximately 5,000 men each, at least one of which was present at the Siege of Sparta. As well as hordes of highly drilled legionaries, there were elite units and esoteric war machines. Commanders Crassus is the general in charge of the Siege of Sparta. He is arrogant and extravagant, with a predilection to monstrous war machines. Sejanus is the Praetorian Prefect. A skilled magician, and far more wise than Crassus, he uses a combination of regular soldiers, Praetorians, and undead to fight his battles. He is responsible for the occupation of Troy and Athens, as well as the custodianship of the Gates of Saturn. Tiberius, as emperor (from the Latin imperator, meaning "commander") of the Roman Empire, is the supreme commander of the Roman Army. He never takes to the field. War Machines Talos is a giant bronze automaton that is used by the Roman Army during the Siege of Sparta. It is destroyed by The Spartan with the use of a series of catapults. Medusa was once a beautiful woman, but was cursed and turned into a creature so foul that men would turn to stone by simply looking at her. Accounts of who cursed her and why differ. One version is that Aphrodite become jealous of her beauty, while another has it that she consorted with or was raped by Poseidon inside one of Athena's temples and the goddess cursed her as punishment. Siege Towers were enormous wooden structures used to scale fortifications. Three were destroyed by Spartan Sappers, escorted by The Spartan. Catapults were used by generals of Rome to bombard positions and soldiers from afar. They were torsion-powered, and launched flaming, explosive projectiles. Ballistae were torsion-powered projectile launchers used to suppress soldiers and cover stretches of open ground. They were extremely effective against exposed soldiers, and a number were used at the Gates of Saturn. Ladon was an undead dragon ridden by Sejanus. It was killed by The Spartan in Athens, using Archimedes' Lightning Gun. Military The Roman Army consisted of two branches; the main Roman Army, and the Praetorian Guard, who were the best of Rome's army. Roman Army The main army consisted of the following soldiers: *Recruit - Newly indoctrinated soldiers, recruits had little armor and used shortswords. Due to their lack of fighting experience, they were also the easiest to kill, and could be easily identified on the field with gray-white armor and shields. *Soldier - Experienced soldiers, these common soldiers were better armored and slightly harder to deal with compared to recruits. They could be easily identified on the field with crimson-black armor and shields. *Heavy Legionary - These soldiers are even more experienced compared to the basic soldier, and wore full armor including a helmet. Their shields were more durable than a soldier's. Their increased battlefield experience also allowed them to use their shields to bash enemies and disorient them. *Centurion - Officers of the Roman Army, these men led groups of soldiers into battle. They could be easily identified on the field with a cloak, a white-red shield and a white plume on their helmets. As with Heavy Legionaries, Centurions could bash enemies with their shields to disorient enemies. *Archer - basic long-ranged combatants of the Roman Army, who fired arrows from their bows. Though potentially deadly in numbers, they often killed their allies while taking down the enemy, and were just as strong as recruits. Praetorian Guard These elite soldiers of the Roman Army were called into service as the war progressed, and are a considerable step up compared to the main army. *Praetorian Soldier - A stronger variant of the Roman soldier, who could be easily identified in battle with purple-black attire and a black-gray shield. *Praetorian Legionary - These men were taller than other soldiers and had a habit of sticking their swords out in an imposing pose. Unlike their main army counterparts, they lacked helmets. They were nimble on the battlefield and could bash enemies with their shields to disorient them. *Praetorian Carnifex - Officers of the Praetorian Guard, these men carried massive imbued swords which were capable of decapitating enemies. Their swords also served as a shield of sorts, allowing them to parry incoming attacks, and they would kick enemies to disorient them. *Praetorian Archer - A stronger variant of the Roman archer. *Assassin - Nimble members of the Praetorian Guard who wore purple clothes and a cloak. They used twin shortswords in combat, and their speed made them very hard to hit, as they would often roll out of the way unless disoriented or distracted. If they were knocked down, they could also rebound immediately and kick the Spartan away. If ignited, an Assassin would roll to remove the flames, whereas other soldiers would enter into a panic and run around screaming temporarily. *Infernii - Members of the Praetorian Guard who were equipped with canisters of flame and a flamethrower. They reveled in burning enemies their enemies a live. As they started up their flamethrowers, small sparks would appear and both enemies and allies will slowly back away from them. Like archers, they were notorious for friendly fire and their flamethrowers could damage their allies. Unlike other enemies who die upon losing all of their health, when an Infernii's health is depleted, they run around screaming as their canisters leak fuel, before cowering in fear which is an imminent sign they are about to explode. Anyone caught in the explosion would be heavily damaged and lit on fire. Category:Characters Category:Antaganists